


Amelia-A Thousand Years

by SojournTime, TheTrueSnowQueen



Category: Black Butler, Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, Kingdom Hearts, Original Story
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Mentions of War, Piano, Polyamory, bit of heartache, giving of hearts, mentions of other oc's, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SojournTime/pseuds/SojournTime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueSnowQueen/pseuds/TheTrueSnowQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other half of the oc. We will post all of their story...At other dates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amelia-A Thousand Years

Crimson eyelashes were fluttering closed as she stroked the keys. A song that the strange girl Arali had brought with her, was in Evelynn’s mind. Before she could lose the melody, her fingers began pressing the keys. Pictures of the white haired girl filled Evelynn’s mind as she played, swaying to the melody.   
It had been a song she only heard once. But it was enough. Her fingers had a mind of their own, as her own mind faded away. Memories of HER. The girl whom if ever given the chance, Evelynn would play this very song for. Pictures of Evelynn teaching that girl to slow dance.  
Laughter and silent conversations. Smiles traded between the two. Some sad memories mixed in with the sweet. The times Evelynn’s epilepsy had been triggered. Being pulled from own darkness.  
Then Evelynn pictured the day she gave her heart away. Begging Marie to look through the Angel archives, to find a way to help. All the times she sat, using sign language with the other girl, smiling, dancing, even just sharing silent moments. Peaceful, calm, safe.  
Evelynn wished she could remember the lyrics. Her fingers would miss a note, and in frustration, she would restart the song. She tried to remember the exact melody. Marie would not have dared disturb her young mistress, for fear of the mahogany haired girl’s orders.   
No, at this moment only one thing was on Evelynn’s mind. A friend, one whom to be quite frank, Evelynn would lay down her life for. Someone who, all she needed to do was give consent, and Eve would protect her with the same ferocity with which she pursued her targets.  
What Evelynn would not give to see her again, to hear her flute. But then again, there was her own fear. Dark and deep, that possessed Evelynn so she would never be able to admit her feelings out loud. Where SHE could not speak, Evelynn did not mind.   
No. Because after that first night, when the girl on her mind had been found, Evelynn had made an effort to be close to her. To get a smile on that pale pretty face. Evelynn rarely smiled herself, but for HER she would in a single heartbeat.   
Plain and simple, Evelynn loved her companion, and as she played, what ran through her mind were memories and anxieties. Past and present. Those and Evelynn’s wishes that SHE would return, that she would come back to the mistress. Back to Evelynn.   
She spared no concern for other affairs. And this became a daily thing if she did not have a target to pursue. Her mind would drift into memories, and she would play the same song, in the desire of seeing her dear friend again.   
Once, she had been playing. The memory Evelynn's head had the young Mistress banging her keys as she slumped down. She had not cried in a long time. Yet at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to let her tears flow. To be alone for a few moments. The memory? The day of the disappearance.  
There was not even a farewell to the McAllistair girl. Evelynn had run into her friend’s room, expecting to fetch her for breakfast. She found the bed empty. and the dresses returned. Not a single trace of the girl remained. In fact, Evelynn’s friend had said her, she may have just imagined the girl whom had her heart.  
And so, shining drops fell onto the keys. It was very little, maybe one or two tears, but the damage was done. Evelynn would never admit aloud the depression she fell into when her friend left. No. But to herself, she finally admitted the truth that she had fought against.  
Waiting till she calmed down, Evelynn rang Marie, asking her for lunch. Marie knew that there would be no asking of her master’s condition, as the girl would not speak of her feelings. Instead, Evelynn ordered Marie to turn away any unexpected visitors. And that she herself, would be busy throughout the day, practicing songs.   
Practice she did. She distracted herself with other piano music. There was probably at least twenty that she played. But not a single song held her like that one, ‘A thousand years.’ Still, her fingers played across the keys and her body and mind became serene. Anyone who even came into the mansion could hear the notes ringing as Evelynn played endlessly.  
For a few hours, Evelynn managed to turn her thoughts away from HER. Playing other songs that Arali had shown her, or some she composed herself. Anything to keep her mind off what it really wanted to focus on.   
That was one day out of many where the Lady would spend all day with her piano. She would do her lessons, then rush to the room, letting her fingers play across the keys. Her eyes would close and she would distract herself.  
If a target was not assigned, the lady would mostly keep to herself, possibly discussing business with one of her other dearest friends. Anything to have a head clear of hurt.   
Then, a day in late August, a few weeks after this habit was begun, Evelynn began to play that same song. The one that started it all. Fours years ago today, had been the end to the Jack the Ripper case. A day after that, Evelynn had found HER.   
She played and Selena, Daniel, and Cordelia were to fetch her only if she was needed. She had mostly swung back into life after her habit of seclusion, but on that day, Evelynn once again let the music she wanted to let flow escape into the air.  
She had just began playing, barely at the end of the first verse when she heard a voice. Soft and gentle, like a breeze holding the promise of cool air. Startled from her stupor, her fingers froze against the keys. “What in the Hell?!” She muttered.  
That voice kept singing, and after taking a breath Evelynn continued right where she left off. Lightly, she hummed along to the singer and to her own playing. There was still so much of the song to go. Her head began to clear, and her chest felt light.   
She no longer had a heart, but the singer’s voice resonated inside Evelynn. It let all the darkness that had built up since HER departure slip away some. The notes continued to play, Evelynn’s eyes opening. Every note mixed with the singer’s pretty voice.   
Anyone could have heard the key change in the song that day. Usually Evelynn happened to play it in a lower Key. Not that day. It was played in a high key, exuding gentleness and love. The song mixing with the singer gave it an air of kindness, Such that anyone who entered the mansion would feel.   
As the end of the song came, crimson eyelashes fluttered to close over dual toned eyes. When her fingers had hit the final note, the trailed for a few beats. A smile tugged at one corner of Evelynn’s mouth.   
Amelia.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other half to the A thousand years thing posted by SojournTime. You can read either first. But both pieces are needed to get a better grasp on the story


End file.
